Gerik
Gerik (ジスト Jisuto, known as Xyst in Japan) is the leader of a small group of mercenaries, known to be kinder and more concerned about his men than most mercenary leaders, which is why girls like the dancer, Tethys, and the myrmidon, Marisa, harbor feelings for him. He hails from Jehanna and is a very experienced and skilled swordsman. He is better known as the Desert Tiger. Personality From his childhood and throughout his career as a mercenary, Gerik had always detested violence, although he had a strong conviction to protect those he loved dearly. His need to protect his friends started his career as a mercenary and spurred him on when his friend was killed, the need shifting to his new friends made from his career. It is reveled in his A support with Saleh that he is responsible for the death of Gerik's friend, but Gerik forgives him. Gerik is also observant and is guileful, shown when he sees through Joshua's cheating when he duels him and when he stays with Innes after tricking the sniper when he tried to dismiss Gerik, accidentally firing the mercenary and making it unable to order Gerik and Tethys to leave his service. Despite his resentment to fighting, he also shows the fighter Garcia admiration for his prowess in combat. Gerik's scar, according to his and Tethys's supports, was adquired during a duel. When younger, Gerik was starting to become haughty and arrogant in combat, and so he challenged a much more experienced swordsman. He lost soundly, but his rival spared him - not before leaving him the scar on his face. He learned from said experience, becoming the wise leader he is now. In-Game Gerik appears in either Chapter 10 of Eirika's route or Chapter 13 of Ephraim's route, also at lv 10 or 12, depending on the route, allowing him to be promoted immediately. Gerik has more levels to grow in Eirika's route, but the vast amount of enemies in Ephraim's route can offset this. Gerik is considered to carry the Ogma archetype. As such he is a very useful character. His constitution is high enough that he can effectively use a steel blade without it affecting his speed. His growth rates allow him to be a very powerful, fast and skillful fighter. Base Stats |Mercenary |Thunder |10 |32 |14 |13 |13 |8 |10 |4 |13 |5 |Sword - C |Steel Blade Hero Crest Vulnerary Growth Rates *HP 90% *Str 55% *Skl 45% *Spd 45% *Luck 30% *Def 40% *Res 15% Overall Gerik is a very useful unit and a potential Hero. His great strength and good skill growth will make him max strength and close to max his skill. Gerik has an unusually great Defense and HP Growth rate for a Mercenary and might even max them. His Luck and Speed are decent. He has a bit of a low growth rate in luck, although this can be covered by his great con, making him able to use all weapons except the heaviest axes without reducing his speed after he becomes a Hero. Gerik is a very useful unit as a Hero; he can even clear an entire chapter himself, especially if you give him a rune sword and a set of elixers. It's also noted that his HP, Def and Con are the highest in the all Fire Emblem GBA series' Ogma types, making him the most powerful Ogma archetype in Fire emblem GBA series with massive HP, Str, great Skill, Spd, luck, Def and Con. Endings *'Gerik, the Desert Tiger' (砂漠の虎 Sabaku no tora) Gerik continued as a mercenary. Over the year, his reputation grew so great that he had more job offers than he could handle. One day, without warning, he left, never to return. *'(A Support with Tethys)' Gerik and Tethys remained bound to no nation and beholden to no authority. They bought themselves a leisurely retirement. Gerik taught fencing to city youths, and Tethys found many stages on which to dance. *'(A Support with Joshua)' After the war, Joshua challenged Gerik to a duel in hopes of pressing him to move to Jehanna. The match ended in a tie, but Gerik was impressed by Joshua's swagger. From that day forward, Gerik never left Joshua's side. *'(A Support with Marisa)' Gerik remained a mercenary, and Marisa became his company's fencing instructor. Gerik returned the affection she gave him, although he was troubled to learn she was clumsy at everything but fighting. Gallery File:GeriksMercenaries.png|Gerik's mercenary band File:Gerikingame.gif|Gerik's portrait Etymology 'Gerik' probably comes from the Germanic name elements 'gar' (spear) and 'ric' (kingdom). His Japanese name, 'Xyst' may come from the latin word 'xyst, xystum,' which refers to a tree-lined walk or road. 'Xysticus' is a genus of crab-spiders. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Characters